Red Rescue
by Zarathustra101
Summary: One-shot. Spoliers for Xenosaga 1. Rated T for Jr.'s swearing. Takes place in the song of Nephlim.


Red Rescue

Z: This is a one-shot about Jr. and MOMO. Please enjoy. This is a long one for me but I have enjoyed writing it. This takes place in Xenosaga episode 1 during the Song of Nephilim.

Disclaimer: Sigh… I don't own awesome Xenosaga but, I do own this story so that's a plus. Yay me!

"Albedo! Let her go! Damn you! Let MOMO go!" Jr. screamed. He was trying to hopelessly contact Albedo through the link. "Albedo!" Jr. screamed through the unstable link.

"Jr. I am aware that Albedo has MOMO in his possession. However, she will not be harmed. It seemed at first that he wanted Y-Data but instead, he is holding her hostage because he wishes to make contact with you." KOS-MOS stated. "Further analysis seems that he is merely waiting to approach you. He has her but please do not let your emotions get the best of you. It will be a trap."

"How can you be sure? How can you be sure that he isn't hurting her now? You don't know anything about Albedo!" Jr. roared in fury.

"Jr. Please calm down. I don't want to see her getting hurt as much as you do. But getting angry isn't helping." Shion said, trying to soothe the rampaging U.R.T.V.

chaos looked at Ziggy. He seemed to be taking this well. Then again, Ziggy doesn't tend to show feelings. He sighed and ran ahead of the group to catch up with Jr. He did so in silence. He had an effect of calming people. The group continued to move throughout the Song and came to a dead end. There they saw MOMO lying there.

"MOMO!" Jr. exclaimed running towards her. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"…"

"Damn it! Someone messed with her consciousness. Now she can't speak. Was it Albedo?" Jr. asked the pink-haired realian.

MOMO nodded as if to say yes. She stood up and pointed to a small door.

"Is Albedo through there?" Ziggy surprisingly asked. MOMO nodded again. KOS-MOS turned and used the R-CANNON and blasted through the door. She walked through and chaos and Shion followed.

"MOMO, wait here." Jr. stated. MOMO shook her head to say no.

"Fine. Let's go Old man." Jr. smirked and grabbed MOMO's hand. "Now it's time to kick Albedo's ass. You ready for this?" she nodded again.

As soon as the caught up with the others, they saw a huge steel door.

"Behind this door lies Albedo." chaos warned.

"Affirmative. Shion. Are you prepared for combat?" the blue-haired android questioned in her usual monotone voice.

"Yes." Shion replied, tuning her M.W.S in case it was needed. "KOS-MOS, prepare all weapons systems and Hilbert Effect just in case. Everyone, good luck." Shion smiled. She and KOS-MOS disappeared through the door. chaos looked at his gloves and muttered a prayer and disappeared through the door as well. Ziggy simply walked through. Jr. pulled out his guns and dragged MOMO through with him.

"Hahaha! Rubedo. How nice it is to see you. Did you come for this?" Albedo asked picking up another MOMO.

"What the hell? Ugh!" MOMO stood behind Jr. and squeezed his throat. "MOMO, you're choking me!"

"…"

"Jr.!" chaos yelled.

KOS-MOS pulled out her F-G SHOT and blasted the realian strangling Jr.

"Huh! A Kirshwasser! Why aren't those the models before the 100 series observational units?" Shion asked quickly.

"Affirmative. My sensors picked up their presences on this structure." KOS-MOS explained. "It appears this one has unike abilities compared to the others."

"Gah! Albedo!" Jr. screamed. Red aura appeared around him. He went into Red Dragon mode.

"Jr. No! Your falling into his trap!" Ziggy yelled.

"Yes that's it. Oh I love it! More, more! I want more!" Albedo shouted and a purple aura appeared around him.

"You can't hurt MOMO! I love her. You can take the Y-Data. I don't care if Miltia gets blown up to hell by the Zohar! I don't have good memories of that place anyway. But you can't take MOMO! Got that you scum of a brother!" Jr. shouted.

Ziggy smiled in approval and nodded and stood by Jr. Things got dangerous when the Song of Nephilim started shaking. In a blink of an eye, there was a third light. It was white. MOMO!

"Y-you've all done so much for me. This is how I'll repay the favor." MOMO explained stopping the raging U.R.T.V.'s.

Jr. rushed to MOMO's side. "MOMO, I love you. Please don't put yourself in danger like that ever again." Jr. pleaded.

"I'll try not to."

"You make me SICK!" Albedo yelled and ran up to the reunited group. "Take this. Soul Wave!"

"Here I go! Dark Scepter! Hyah!" Albedo fell backwards. "Angel Arrow!" MOMO launched beams of light down at Albedo. Albedo ran towards MOMO. "Star Wind. Power Up!"

"You inferior!"

"I'm not inferior. I'm just as strong as everybody else. Magic Caster! Floral Tempest!" Albedo fell to the ground, unconscious. MOMO smiled. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The whole party cheered on MOMO. They all returned to the Elsa together. But a certain U.R.T.V. and realian were discussing something. "You did good MOMO."

"Please. It's the same thing KOS-MOS or anyone else would have done. I don't want to be the weakest link anymore. I'm going to work harder so I can be of more use in the battle field. So, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Congrats MOMO. By the way, the old man is proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too Jr."

Z: Isn't that sweet. I used some of my favorite Xenosaga 1 tech attacks for KOS-MOS and MOMO. Except X-BUSTER is my favorite move, but if I had KOS-MOS use it, she would most likely destroy the Song of Nephilim. MOMO finally shows independence and stands up for herself. She is very determined. I'm so sad chaos doesn't show up much in this story. But I'll have tons of stories about him. Please read and review!


End file.
